


Call Me Home

by foggynelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynelson/pseuds/foggynelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does the shadowhunter want?” Raphael questions.</p>
<p>“<i>Our boyfriend</i> wanted to let us know he’s coming up. Doesn’t want anyone trying to kill him this time.”</p>
<p>“That was one time! Three months ago!” Raphael replies, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. I literally live for this ot3.

“...and you _have_ to watch Under the Red Hood. It’s a classic. You’ll love Jason, oh my g--. He’s grumpy and bitter and likes to shoot bad guys. Just like you, Raph,” Simon says with a smile. Raphael doesn’t even look up from his phone and Simon sighs. He will make Raphael watch the movie at some point. Raphael always gives in eventually.

Simon debates on talking more about Jason Todd when his phone begins to ring. He shuffles through his bag, trying to find it, when Raphael, looking up, says, “That’s not your ringtone.”

“Oh yeah I…” Simon mutters out until he grabs his phone. “Look, it’s Jace calling!” Simon says, flashing his phone at Raphael before answering it with a, “Hello?”

“Hey, I’m just outside,” Jace replies. “I’m gonna head in. Let Raphael know so no one tries to kill me this time.”

“Cool, cool; will do. See you in a few,” Simon says.

“Love you,” Jace coos.

“Love you too,” Simon mumbles, his cheeks turning a light pink. He hangs up and looks at Raphael, who is staring at him.

“What does the shadowhunter want?” Raphael questions.

“ _Our boyfriend_ wanted to let us know he’s coming up. Doesn’t want anyone trying to kill him this time.”

“That was one time! Three months ago!” Raphael replies, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. 

Jace steps into the room a few minutes later. Simon is smiling as he goes up and wraps his arms around him, placing his head into his chest. He stays there for a minute before motioning for Raphael to join. Raphael, sighing, gets up and joins them in the hug. It’s warm and there is nothing Simon likes more than this.

They part and Simon turns to Jace, ready to ask him how his day was, when his phone starts to ring again. Simon walks over to his bag, already knowing who is calling. He picks up the phone and declines the call, turning to Raphael and saying, “What’s up?”

“I knew it!” Raphael replies. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Jace questions, looking over at Raphael’s wide smile.

“You have special ringtones for Jace and I,” Raphael says, pointing at Simon. Simon freezes, the words hitting him fast. It’s not a big deal, having a special ringtone for his boyfriends but… He feels himself heating up, the cheeks as red as they can get. 

“I…” he stutters out, not sure where this was going. “It’s just… I wanted… You know…” Simon goes off, looking down. He bites his lip and taps his hand against his leg.

Raphael is the first to come over and wraps his arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Idiota, it’s really cute. I love that you have special ringtones for us. It shows how much you love us.”

Jace is by Simon’s side a moment later and grabs Simon’s hand. “You’re so good to us. You know we both love you.”

Simon looks up, glancing between the two of them. His cheeks are still hot and he still feels embarrassed, but he feels better. Raphael leans in and kisses Simon’s cheek. Simon looks over at him and gives him a kiss on his nose. Raphael lets out a small giggle that brings a huge smile to Simon’s face.

He turns to Jace and gives him a peck on the lips, light and soft. “I love you,” Jace whispers when Simon parts. Simon grins.

“I love you too,” Simon replies. He turns to Rapheal and says, “And I even love you as well.”

Raphael has a sweet smile on his face. Simon pulls himself away from the two and turning to look at them says, “Now who’s ready to watch Under the Red Hood?”

Raphael groans; Jace shrugs. It’s good enough, though, and Simon pulls his laptop out and they watch the movie. 

Raphael does, indeed, like Jason and Jace loves Batman. Simon talks about how great Nightwing is. They hold hand the entire movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think and come talk to me on [tumblr](http://andvsamberg.tumblr.com/). And send me [prompts](http://andvsamberg.tumblr.com/prompt-page) too.


End file.
